bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridian Flag Freed
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30897 |no = 1550 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 54, 57, 60, 108, 111, 114, 117 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 12, 9, 7, 14, 12, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 5, 4, 4, 8, 7, 5, 4, 4, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although he laid the foundation for what became the Elgaia Federation, he was ultimately unable to build regulations that worked efficiently for all the nations under his coalition. Ironically, however, he succumbed to illness once the situation had become more favorable. Even more shocking still, Randall saw the assassination of its first emperor and the rise of a wicked demon at the same time as Freed's death. Had he not died so prematurely, this would have been the perfect opportunity for him to widen his influence further and overtake the Empire. |summon = Handling an alliance is difficult... But it is all worth it when all nations unite as one to show their great power! |fusion = It would seem you trust me, and agree with me as well... I must answer in turn! |evolution = I shall not allow the Empire to do as it pleases! It is time for the Federation to unite as one and destroy Randall! | hp_base = 6294 |atk_base = 2824 |def_base = 2422 |rec_base = 2210 | hp_lord = 8186 |atk_lord = 3542 |def_lord = 3013 |rec_lord = 2759 | hp_anima = 9303 |rec_anima = 2461 |atk_breaker = 3840 |def_breaker = 2715 |def_guardian = 3311 |rec_guardian = 2610 |def_oracle = 2864 |rec_oracle = 3206 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Leader of the Rebellion |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, probable 20% damage reduction, reduces BB gauge required for BB & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce damage, 20% BB reduction & 20% OD fill rate after 20 Sparks |bb = Cross Definition |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% OD fill rate & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Union Exousia |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects and critical, elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% OD fill rate & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Under the Viridian Flag |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 300% OD fill rate & fills 5-8 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Unbreakable Authority |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies & adds resistance to 1 KO attack after activating OD |esnote = |evofrom = 30896 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 20% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill3_2_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's boost to all parameters effect from 50% to 60% |omniskill3_3_note = +10% boost. 60% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 45 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds huge BC efficacy boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable OD gauge fill rate effect |omniskill3_5_note = +10% boost. 30% boost total |omniskill3_6_sp = 45 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_sp = 45 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Heal 2500-3500 + 11% Rec |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Freed2 }}